This application relates to billiard cue tips and methods of assembly. Traditionally, a cue tip is constructed of one or more layers of leather or other suitable material bonded to the distal end of a pool cue shaft. The cue tip is disc shaped, i.e. it is round with two flat surfaces—one of the flat surfaces is bonded to the end of the cue shaft. The now remaining “exposed” flat surface is the portion of the billiard cue that strikes the cue ball. However, “flat” is not the desired shape for the surface of a cue tip. Instead, the preferred shape is rounded or convexly curved. A rounded shape allows a player to impart “english” or spin on the cue ball to complement play. To create the rounded tip, the disc shaped cue tip is sanded until the desired “roundness” (typically the curvature of a dime or nickel) is reached. As a result of this shaping, the thickness of the cue tip varies across its surface.
Over time due to the repetitive striking of the cue ball with the billiard cue, the rounded cue tip becomes distorted—it becomes flatter and often acquires the shape of a mushroom. This condition is described as “mushrooming.” To correct this condition, the player must repeatedly groom and re-shape the cue-tip. This grooming removes material from the cue tip resulting in a shorter life for the cue tip. Eventually, the cue tip must be replaced. Additionally, the cue tip may become less consistent across its surface. As a result, the consistency and playability of the billiard cue changes and a player must adjust to these changes. This adjustment is critical and could be untimely if the cue tip must be adjusted during a competition. Billiards is a game of skill. The speed and spin of the cue ball must be accurately controlled in order to not only “pocket” the desired ball, but to also strategically position the cue ball to “pocket” the next ball. Alternatively, the speed and spin is used to put the cue ball in a defensive position—where your opponent is left without a shot.
The distortion of the cue tip affects recreational players as well. Many people play billiards in public pool halls for a fee where tables, billiard cues, balls, and chalk are provided. However, the tools necessary for reshaping the cue tip often are not. As a result, a player is stuck using a cue stick with a deformed cue tip. Further, because the player is unaware of the thickness of the cue tip, the player may be unable to adequately control the cue ball while initially adjusting to the playability of the billiard cue. Due to this lack of control, games of pool take longer, and in pool halls where the players pay per game, the pool hall makes less money. More importantly, because the players struggle with their game, they have less fun.
The flat shape of a cue tip affects beginning pool players as well. Beginners who purchase a pool table for the first time will also buy new billiard cues. New billiard cues have a flat cue tip. Not knowing that the desired shape for a cue tip is round, a new player likely plays the game with the flat cue tip. Having developed an interest in pool, the player will likely begin watching pool tournaments which are frequently televised. However, the player will see the professionals control the cue ball in ways that the player can't even come close to duplicating at home. As result, the player becomes frustrated with the game because the skills are just “too difficult to develop.” This is unfortunate because part of the problem extended to the improperly prepared tools used by the beginning player.
Another problem with billiard cues is the tendency of the cue tip to “fall off” the billiard cue. If this occurs during a shot, the cue stick will likely damage the felt, resulting in a costly repair. Additionally, pool halls must keep a surplus of billiard cues on the premises to compensate for the cues that are either awaiting repair or being repaired.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved billiard cue for improving the playability of a billiard cue for both novice and advanced players. There is also a need for a longer-life billiard cue.